The Prince, the Toerag and the Lily
by SupernaturalAngel
Summary: AU. What if he had never called her Mudblood? A short story about the relationship between Lily and Snape, beginning with his worst memory. LilyEvansSeverusSnape.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: **_They aren't mine. I used bits of the book to fit in with my plotline. The prologue is taken from Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix, and slightly altered (that's kind of the idea…).

_**Summary:**_

AU. What if he had never called her Mudblood? A short story about the relationship between Lily and Snape, beginning with his worst memory. LilyEvans/SeverusSnape.

_**Tagline**__: What if… what if he had never said the cursèd word?_

**The Prince, the Toerag and the Lily**

_**Prologue:**_

_**By the Lake, Revisited**_

'**Leave him alone!' James and Sirius looked around. James' free hand jumped to his hair. It was one of the girls from the lake edge. She had thick dark red hair that fell to her shoulders, and startlingly green almond shaped eyes. **

'**Alright, Evans.' The tone of James' voice was suddenly deeper, pleasant, more mature.**

'**Leave him alone,' Lily repeated. She was looking at James with every sign of great dislike. 'What's he done to you?'**

'**Well,' said James, appearing to deliberate the point,'…it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean.'**

**Many of the surrounding watchers laughed, Sirius and Wormtail included, but Lupin, still apparently intent on his book didn't, and nor did Lily.**

'**You think you're funny,' she said coldly, 'But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone.'**

'**I will if you go out with me, Evans.' James said quickly. 'Go on, go out with me, and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again.'**

**Behind him, the Impediment Jinx was wearing off. Snape was beginning to inch toward his fallen wand, spitting out soap suds as he crawled.**

'**I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid,' said Lily.**

'**Bad luck, mate,' Sirius said briskly, turning back to Snape.**

**But too late. Snape had directed his wand straight at James. There was a flash of light, and a gash appeared on the side of James' face, spattering his robes with blood. James whirled about. A second flash of light later, Snape was hanging upside down in the air, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny, pallid legs and a pair of greying underpants. Many people watching in the small crowd cheered. Sirius, James and Wormtail roared with laughter.**

**Lily, whose furious expression had twitched for an instant as if she was going to smile, said 'Let him down!'**

'**Certainly,' said James, and he jerked his wand upward.**

**Snape fell into a crumpled heap on the ground. Disentangling himself quickly from his robes, he stood, wand up, but Sirius said '**_Locomotor Mortis_**' and Snape keeled over again at once, ridged as a board.**

'**Leave him alone!' Lily shouted. She had her own wand out now. James and Sirius eyed it wearily.**

'**Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you,' said James earnestly.**

'**Take the curse off him then.'**

**James sighed deeply and turned to Snape, muttered the counter-curse.**

'**There you go,' he said, as Snape struggled to his feet again. 'You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus.'**

'**I don't need help from filthy little…' Snape stopped, looking horrified, at Lily. 'I don't need help from little Gryffindor girls like her.'**

**Lily blinked.**

'**Fine,' she said coolly. 'I won't bother in the future.' **

Author's Note: Alright, here goes a little explanation, since the prologue is so short. Snape is seriously rivalling Sirius's spot for favourite HP character in my head, so this story was born. This is sort of the prequel story for a much longer AU Snape/Lily story I'm brewing up. Also, I am using British grammar, spelling, and punctuation partly for my own amusement and partially to stay truer to the books (which I own the UK versions of).

If you stick around to the end, like I said, this story will be the beginning of a much longer Alternate Universe story I'm planning which involves Lily and Snape getting together, and that altering the course of the past, causing Harry never to have been born, etc. Of course, Harry not being born would cause Voldie not to disappear, so it's quite a significant bit of writing for me, and planning. If anyone's interested in lending me a hand or helping me with ideas or co-writing or what-not, drop me a line.

And don't forget to review! 


	2. Chapter 1: Outside the Portrait Hole

_**Disclaimer: **_They aren't mine. I used bits of the book to fit in with my plotline.

_**Summary: **_AU. What if he had never called her Mudblood? A short story about the relationship between Lily and Snape, beginning with his worst memory. LilyEvans/SeverusSnape.

_**Tagline**__: What if… what if he had never said the cursèd word?_

**The Prince, the Toerag and the Lily**

**Chapter One**

_**Outside the Portrait Hole**_

She strode off toward the castle, glaring at James, who was rumpling his hair again. Snape tried to follow, but Sirius walked in front of him, blocking the path.

Mudblood. He'd almost called her Mudblood. But something had made him hold his tongue. Some deep thing, wild urge, had made him stop before he'd alienated her forever. He sighed with an inexplicable relief, even as James's spell hoisted him up in the air again. He hadn't said it.

* * *

Lily stormed through the entrance hall, up several flights of stairs, and didn't stop until she had climbed through the portrait hole. The common room was empty, most people sitting outside after examinations or revising in the library. She took a log and angrily chucked it into the fire. A cloud of ash spilled out, and she glared at the sparks flying, the same colour as her hair.

Stupid, arrogant Potter and his ridiculous friends. She could always count on them to wreck everything. And Severus. Calling her a little Gryffindor girl, as if he hadn't known her back before they had even been at Hogwarts, before the Sorting, back when the two of them were the same.

But they had never been the same. He'd always snuck about her and Tuney, wearing those awful mismatched pieces of clothing. She had been loved and cared for so carefully along with her sister, by her parents. Always dressed neatly, her hair heavy down her back, loose, in plaits, with ribbons. He was the first one to know, about her having magic. He was the one to tell her of Hogwarts, of all the fun they'd have, being with all the other kids who had magic.

Was that the same boy who had just sneered at her with so much contempt? Her fury gave to a sudden bout of sadness, grief almost, and she had the urge to cry. Her oldest friend, told her off to make himself seem more… what? Tough? For James Potter and his gang. She held back her tears with her anger and stomped down to the Great Hall, not wanting Potter and his friends to walk into the common room and find her sulking.

* * *

Mary and the rest of the girls had just sat down, laughing at the edge of the Gryffindor table. Lily pasted a false smile on her face and sat between Mary and Alice.

'I saw you out there with Potter,' a girl called Isabelle noted with a smidge of envy in her voice. 'Was he trying to get you to go out with him again?'

'I don't want to talk about Potter,' Lily cut her off curtly, and began to sip her soup. There was an awkward silence.

Mary broke it mercifully, with a question. 'So is anyone going anyplace interesting on holiday then?'

The group of girls began giggling soon, and when Severus glanced over at her from the Slytherin table, Lily seemed happy and carefree, as if their encounter by the lake had never happened.

* * *

He tried to catch up to her as she left the Great Hall, but she was still surrounded by the gang of giggling girls, and the thought of approaching her in their company made him sick. He couldn't understand why she hung around those silly Gryffindors, who were always discussing love potions and Quidditch players. He walked behind them, awaiting an opportunity to catch her alone, but the group walked together to the Gryffindor tower portrait hole. Lily didn't even notice him. The fat lady's portrait slammed shut, and he sat in the hallway, cracking open his Potions book, where he could keep an eye on the painting. He would wait for her for as long as it took.

As long as it took was a very long time, Severus began to realize, casting a weary eye on his watch, which now read nine thirty. He had finished all of his homework, not just for tomorrow, but for most of the week, and still there was no sign of Lily. Black and Potter had walked by him, sneering, but Professor McGonagall had been walking by at that moment, so they hadn't gotten a chance to hex him. Finally, at ten, the portrait hole opened, but instead of revealing Lily, another girl had climbed out.

'What do you want?' Mary demanded, arms crossed.

'I don't see how that concerns you,' he said coldly, not looking up at her.

'It does when my own friend can't walk out here because you're stalking her.' She bit back.

'I'm not leaving until I talk to her,' He continued in the same tone. 'Even if it means sleeping here, or staying the rest of the week.'

Mary raised her eyebrows. 'Fine then, I'll tell her so. Maybe she'll make a sacrifice so that we Gryffindors don't have to see your face every time we want to leave.'

Severus didn't say anything, simply kept his eyes on his Potions book as if he hadn't heard her. Avery had been right, wanting to curse the girl. She was outright foul, almost as bad as Potter. Just because her father worked for the Minister himself, she didn't have a right to treat him like scum, he thought angrily, at a wonder for how Lily could possibly tolerate her.

Mary turned and went back through the portrait hole, and Lupin came out, his prefect badge pinned to his robe. Prefect duty.

'What are you doing here, Snape? It's nearly curfew.' Lupin stared at him curiously. Snape replied, in a much frostier tone than the one he'd used with Mary.

'Nothing that concerns you.'

'It concerns me when you're sitting in front of our door. Just get out of here, before…' Lupins trailed off, not wanting to say _before James and Sirius come out and do something stupid_. But Snape understood, and his pale face lit with the same fury of that afternoon.

'Before what, Lupin? Before your bullying friends come out? Some prefect you are, punishing first years while you break every rule at night with your little friends.'

Remus looked like he wanted to say something, but the hate in Snape's face was so strongly etched that he just kept walking, leaving the pale boy to his book. When he finished his hall patrol, he did not speak to Severus on the way back in, but as he climbed through the portrait hole, he saw Lily staring at her Charms book as if she were looking through it, and he walked her way. Mary had dozed off in a pile of Astronomy charts on the armchair next to her. Remus tapped her shoulder lightly.

'What do you want?' She snapped automatically, expecting James to be goofing off again. But when she looked up, a small bit of remorse crossed her features. 'Sorry, I thought you were someone else…'

Lupin looked at her knowingly, and said quietly, 'He's still outside. I think he wants to see you.'

Lily shook her head and abandoned her Charms book entirely. She stayed put for a few minutes, then went off to her dormitory alone. Remus watched her, nodding along to Sirius' words absentmindedly, as she walked out of the girls' dormitory in her nightgown, and finally climbed through the portrait hole.

As the portrait hole opened, Severus didn't look up, but tensed, as if expecting James or Sirius to stroll out. Instead, he saw two bare feet and the hem of a white dressing gown, and a cold voice said, 'Well? What are you here for?'

He jumped to his feet, dropping the book, gazing into Lily's livid green eyes.

'I'm sorry,' he said earnestly.

'I'm not interested,' She crossed her arms.

'I'm sorry!'

'Save your breath.'

They stared at each other, Severus growing paler and paler, and Lily looking more and more stubborn.

'I only came out because Mary said you were threatening to sleep here.'

'I was. I would have done. Look, I didn't mean to, I was just so angry, it slipped out-'

'Slipped out? Maybe 'Snivellus' just slipped out of Potter's mouth then.' She said, moving her hands to her hips.

'I didn't mean it! Potter is vicious, I'm not like him. He's an arrogant-'

'Well I don't see him calling me names,' she said, knowing it would irk him to see her defend Potter, which was the only reason she did it.

'Of course he doesn't call you names, he fancies you! And by the look of it, you don't think he's so arrogant as you say either!'

A light blush crept up Lily's cheeks. 'I do NOT fancy him!'

Severus looked accusingly at her, and continued. 'But you'd rather defend him than be my friend.'

'If you hadn't noticed, I was defending _you_, not _him. _When you snapped at me!' She said, stony again.

'I'm sorry,' Severus almost wailed. Then quietly, almost desperately he tucked his head down and whispered. 'You're my best friend, Lily. Please.'

The memory of standing under the window of the little house at Spinner's End suddenly flew at Lily. Ready to call him to come play, when she'd heard the shouting, the sounds of glass being broken, of heavy objects falling to the ground. The sound of a woman weakly crying out and a little body scampering out of the door, looking into her wide eyes. And Lily looks at him, standing in front of her, his shoulders stooped, his eyes meeting hers in that same look of embarrassment.

'Okay,' she says, and suddenly the she wraps her arms around him, like she did that day. But this time, he doesn't pull away. He breathes in the soft citrus-y smell of her hair, and a relieved little smile plays across his pallid face.


	3. Chapter 2: Revisions

_**Disclaimer: **_They aren't mine. I used bits of the book to fit in with my plotline.

_**Summary: **_AU. What if he had never called her Mudblood? A short story about the relationship between Lily and Snape, beginning with his worst memory. LilyEvans/SeverusSnape.

_**Tagline**__: What if… what if he had never said the cursèd word?_

**The Prince, the Toerag, and the Lily**

**Chapter Two**

_**Revisions**_

Lily sat in a corner of the library, furiously scribbling her Potions essay. A hand suddenly grabbed her quill and she looked up furiously.

'What the hell do you think you're doing, Potter?'

'Rescuing you from your awfully boring homework.'

She frowned, trying to snatch her quill back. 'It's more interesting than your antics, Potter. Give. It. BACK.'

'N.E.W.T's stressing you out, Lily? You know, you could come to Hogsmeade with me and have some fun-'

'I'd rather eat doxy droppings.' She said, looking through her bag for another quill. As soon as she'd pulled it out, James snatched it out of her hand again. Her face reddened with anger, and just as a voice behind her said, 'Leave her alone, Potter', her ink bottle levitated and tipped over his head, ink spilling over his untidy hair, face and glasses.

'Now that wasn't nice, Evans,' Potter said, trying to speak without getting ink in his mouth.

'I told you. Leave. Her. Alone.' The greasy-haired boy behind Lily repeated, and James' wand flew up, but Lily's did too.

'I'll give you the same advice.' Potter said, wand aimed. Lily moved between them.

'Get away from us, Potter.' Lily warned.

'Us?' James wiped ink off his face, glaring at the two of them, now standing nearly side by side. 'I didn't realize there was an 'us'. Evans, you can do better than that.'

Lily reddened, but whether in anger or embarrassment, neither of the boys could tell, and she shoved her homework into her bag and turned on her heel, grabbing Severus' hand and dragging him along with her. With a triumphant smirk, Severus glanced back at James, who had ink dripping down his nose.

* * *

But Lily saw him, reading those books about darker magic than she could imagine, and it scared her more than anything else could. She remembered all those things she'd seen at Spinner's End, and it scared her that everyday he grew farther and farther from the little boy she'd met there, who told her about magic. But she stayed by his side, even when she wondered whether Potter might not be so arrogant after all…

After all, Potter was just a spoiled pampered arrogant prick. What would he understand?

* * *

The night was crisp and cold, the sky clear. A smattering of stars shone along with the moon, lighting the Hogwarts grounds, reflecting off the snow. A lone figure in a dark cloak and striped scarf hurried from the castle toward the cosy little hut.

From the hut, he heard a soft knock.

He walked to the door, nervously looking around, making sure it was all ready. He opened the door, standing behind it, allowing her to enter without seeing him. He shut the door, and she saw him, crossed her hands immediately and stepped backward.

'What are you doing here, Potter?'

'Call me James, tonight, please?' He studied her, with his hazel eyes, so intently that she felt naked.

'Where's Hagrid? He sent me a note, he wanted me to-'

'He let me borrow the hut for tonight. I told him I wanted to cook you dinner.'

'Cook me dinner?' A little bit of Lily's anger at being set up evaporated. The table was set meticulously, dishes in the centre piled high with meat pies and various types of game and vegetables. On the side, a pitcher full of white lilies gave off a soft scent that mixed with the delicious smells of the food.

'Please?' There was none of the familiar know-it-all arrogance in James' voice. It suddenly sounded almost scared, self-conscious.

Lily stood awkwardly, still examining the room. Finally she gave a half-shrug and took a tiny step away from the door. James grinned, swept behind her, took her cloak and scarf and laid them across Hagrid's bed. He pulled out a chair, and she sat, not quite knowing where to look. He motioned at the food.

'I'd serve you, but I wasn't sure what you like best.' He said, gazing at her as if examining her every eyelash and freckle.

She took a large helping of roast chicken and a sausage with potatoes. She took a bite, James watching her carefully. The smell was incredible, but the taste was even better.

'You didn't cook this, Potter.' She said suspiciously, a tiny smile playing at the corner of her mouth.

He grinned. 'Alright, I didn't. I got it from Hogsmeade. But I figured it wasn't the best way for you to remember our first date, for me to poison you by accident.'

She grinned back, almost involuntarily. 'I appreciate the concern.' She kept eating, not knowing what to say, as James spent more time watching her than actually eating himself. She kept staring straight ahead, but her eyes flitted over to James almost involuntarily between bites.

'So what are you doing after N.E.W.T's then?' She asked, breaking the silence. James dropped the wing he'd been gnawing.

'I'm thinking of working for Gringotts' sometime. But for now, I'll just be taking some time off, maybe go travelling for a bit. My mum and dad want me to see South America before I start work. I've got an aunt there who's never met me.' He said all of this nonchalantly, as if he were simply going to buy a new pair of robes instead of a trip halfway around the world. Lily nearly choked.

James jumped toward her at once. 'You alright?' She nodded.

'D'you wanna come, is that it?' He winked. Normally she would have scoffed at him but she bit her tongue.

'Isn't that a bit expensive? How long are you going for?' Lily pushed away her plate, glancing at the clock hanging over the gigantic stove. It was nearly midnight.

'A bit. My parents don't mind much, I'm their only son. Well, Sirius is their favourite these days, but I've managed to worm out that little trip from them,' he said, running a hand through his hair.

'Oh,' said Lily, envying the ease of the statement. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

'And what are you doing after Hogwarts?'

'Getting a job.'

'What kind of job?'

'The kind that pays,' she said, staring at her plate. 'I don't know, doing Potions work for St. Mungo's, maybe.'

'You know, if you come with me, you won't have to worry about that for a while…' He neared her face, his hazel eyes meeting her green ones. Even though his tone was light, the expression on his face told her he was not joking.

'Come with you? Don't be ridiculous, Potter. Just because I stayed for dinner doesn't mean I've lost my head completely and will agree to go on some trip to visit family halfway 'round the world.' She stared down at her plate, now full of treacle tart. She's always wanted to see Argentina and Brazil, some tiny part of her almost considered what it might be like, but she buried it deeper.

Suddenly James' face was very close, too close, and Lily felt nauseous, and for a brief moment she considered that he may have put something in her pumpkin juice. But the feeling passed as she closed her eyes and felt his lips graze hers.

She kissed him back for a long moment, then pulled away, avoiding his eyes.

'Something wrong?' He asked, studying her.

'N-No.'

'Then why won't you kiss me?'

She looked up at him, startled. 'I just did!'

'Alright then, why'd you stop?'

'Because.' But Lily's mind could not think of a reason she could say. A tiny gnawing part of her thought of seeing Severus in Potions in the morning and how guilty she would feel if he ever found out about Potter's dinner, let alone the kiss. Hadn't she been assuring him that she didn't fancy Potter for nearly four years now?

'Because what?'

'I've got to go,' Lily muttered, picking up her cloak.

'But you haven't finished your food!' James protested, grabbing her scarf and holding it away from her.

'I don't want any more. Give it back, Potter!' She placed her hands on her hips and glared at James, who still held the scarf tightly.

'Not 'til you tell me why.'

'Fine then,' she turned and before he could run after her, she had slammed the door shut and was striding quickly through the snow toward the castle. James sighed. _Girls!_, he thought, shaking his head, _happy one second, angry the next, for no plausible reason._ He stared at the half-eaten food, wondering what he'd said wrong. Then he realized he was still holding Lily's scarf and swung it over his own neck before clearing the table.

* * *

He was losing her, he could feel it. They still talked, still sat in the courtyard together between lessons, but they ate at separate House tables, she spent more time studying in the Gryffindor Common Room than in the Library with him. She still called Potter an arrogant toerag but he could see her eyes, and he knew she didn't mean it nearly as much as she used to. He saw it all.

So he buried himself deeper into his books, learning of the most complicated magic he had ever heard of, reading of things that most wizards had no idea existed. He wrote to Lucius, who always had a liking for him, even though the two didn't exactly come from the same background. Lucius was always eager to have him over at the Malfoy Manor during holidays, to introduce him to Macnair and Yaxley and other old wizarding families with sons their ages. At first Severus didn't understand why Lucius could possibly like him, but slowly he realized the older boy liked anyone he could show off his wealth and privileged to, anyone who would realize how rare and special it was to be allowed to mix with the oldest pureblood families.

Lily hated his friends, especially Avery. The feeling was mutual. None of them understood how he could be friends with a Mudblood girl like her either. He simply kept his two halves of his life separate, shrugging when one questioned about the other. But as Lily slipped away toward her Gryffindors more and more, he found himself lonelier than ever, a gap in his chest that Lucius and the others could never fill. They could never know, about all the things that he counted on Lily to remember and understand. They could never know about Spinner's End, about his mother and especially his Muggle father. If they found out… well, Severus didn't like to think about that possibility.

* * *

'Lily?' He asked, his voice tiny. The sound of her name still sounded like a forbidden, exotic word on his tongue.

'Yeah?'

'What are you doing when-you know, when we leave here?'

'What do you mean, what am I doing? I thought we were going to look into the Potions positions at St. Mungo's together? You haven't forgotten, have you?' She turned, but there wasn't as much enthusiasm in her voice as he wished.

'I haven't, I just wanted to make sure you hadn't.'

'Are you testing me, Sev?' Lily smiled, staring up at the stars. The breeze was warm and it was the perfect night to 'revise for the Astronomy N.E.W.T.' by staring at the clear skies.

'I just want to make sure you haven't changed your mind,' he smiled back. Her hand was only an inch from his own.

'No, I haven't. Have you?'

'No! I'm looking forward to it.'

'Me too. I'm glad we're 'revising' for this together,' she laughed, and he joined in.

'I wish revising were always this nice. We don't revise together nearly enough.'

'Mm-hmm.' She stayed quiet, glad to be lying out on the grounds after being stuck in the library for so many days. 'Sev?'

'Yeah?'

'You think maybe it'd be ok if I took a trip, if the St. Mungo's position doesn't work out?' She asked quietly, almost meekly.

'Trip?' Severus turned his head, tracing her profile with his black eyes. His face fell into a tiny shadow of worry. 'Where to?'

'Mmm, I don't know yet. I'm not sure, I'm just thinking about maybe going. Maybe Brazil.'

'Brazil? Who are you going with?' Severus kept looking at her, trying to figure out why she hadn't told him of this change of plans, why she sounded so guilty when she said it.

'Oh, I don't know that I'm going yet. Only if it doesn't work out, with Potions.' She kept staring at the sky, at the full moon shining down on them, avoiding his eyes.

* * *

'Potions position?' repeated the curt blond witch behind the desk. 'You must have at least five years experience to apply, and you two don't look a month out of Hogwarts. Come back when you've got the proof you can actually _make_ a decent Potion.'

Lily and Severus stared at her, not knowing quite what to say. He regained his sense of speech first and his face rearranged in a nasty scowl, which the witch did not see because she had barely glanced in their direction. But before he could reply with whatever nasty retort he'd thought up, Lily tugged him aside.

'Why didn't it say that on the careers pamphlet?' she protested.

'I bet it's not even true, I bet she just didn't like the look of me so she made that up,' he muttered, still glaring at the woman.

'Oh Sev, you think everyone's out to get you!' Lily watched him scowling at the desk, and a flash of irritation crossed her face. 'I bet she just gets loads of unqualified people coming in asking about jobs, that's all. We've got to figure out how to prove that we're good in Potions.'

'I'm not proving anything to those snobs,' Severus retorted.

When Lily didn't answer, he quietly added, 'What now?'


	4. Chapter 3: Owl Post

_**Disclaimer: **_They aren't mine. I used bits of the book to fit in with my plotline.

_**Summary: **_AU. What if he had never called her Mudblood? A short story about the relationship between Lily and Snape, beginning with his worst memory. LilyEvans/SeverusSnape.

_**Tagline**__: What if… what if he had never said the cursèd word?_

**The Prince, the Toerag, and the Lily**

**Chapter Three**

_**Owl Post**_

**

* * *

**

**Severus-**

Mulciber and Yaxely have agreed to join me for the weekend. The Lestranges will be in town for a few days, and Narcissa is Bellatrix' sister, so she has asked them to meet us. I hope that you can arrange to travel this way for a few days. This meeting could lead to some new connections and some interesting prospects.

Sincerely,  
**L. Malfoy**

P.S. I hear from some people that you're spending time with some questionable company, particularly _that Evans girl_, and I'm hoping the gossip isn't true.

_

* * *

_

_James,_

I just wanted to say again that I'm sorry about that night at Hagrid's. And I'm really sorry about the night of the Gryffindor party after we won the Cup. I don't know if you've seen or heard from any other Gryffindors, but if you have, will you let me know what that lot has been up to? I haven't seen much of anyone, since I've been living with my parents in a Muggle town for now.

Sorry for bothering you,  
_Lily_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Lucius-_**

I appreciate the invitation, but unfortunately I won't be able to make it. I've been spending some time with old friends, and I'm afraid I must get a job as soon as possible.

But do tell me all you can about the meeting. I regret not being able to meet the Lestranges, I have heard much about them. Send Mulciber, Yaxley and Narcissa my best. Have you heard from Avery at all lately?

Sincerely,  
_**S. Snape**_

* * *

Dearest Darling Lily,

I wouldn't mind accepting that apology of yours only if you accompany it with another date or two. Deal?

I haven't seen much of anyone but Sirius, who's being doted on by my dear parents right now (they're buying him a Nimbus One Thousand for his birthday, can you believe it? Spoiling him rotten, they are). That, and Mary owled begging me to take you to Brazil, so that you'd spend less time with Snivellus. I was disappointed to hear you've been with such poor company.

I'm set to leave Saturday and if you don't owl a 'yes' to me soon my parents may force me to take Sirius instead. You wouldn't want me to suffer so terribly, would you?

Nothing but the Loveliest for THE Loveliest Lily,  
from,  
James

_

* * *

_

_James,_

I suppose I would have to rescue you from spending a month or two in foreign places with your best friend. If the offer still stands, I think my parents will let me come along, as long as they think you're called Janie, not James. How are you travelling, and where shall I meet you?

Thanks,  
_Lily_

_

* * *

_

_Sev,_

I know we said we'd look for jobs together, but I think a nice holiday would be good before I keep the search going. Since the St. Mungo's idea didn't quite work out the way we hoped, I thought it'd be nice to have some time off to think about our possibilities a bit more before we go off looking for other jobs.

I should be back in a month or two, and then we can keep looking. I hope you mum doing alright. I'm sorry I didn't tell you in person, but it was all a bit last-moment, unexpected. I'll be back soon and tell you all about it.

_Love,  
Lily_

**_

* * *

Lily_**, 

I suppose you should be enjoying yourself, taking a holiday. I'd be doing the same thing if-well, anyway. I wish you'd let me know a bit sooner, but I suppose it was unexpected. Who are you going with? Not your parents, I saw them today. Well anyway, I'm looking forward to seeing you again. I think we ought to talk when you get back.

Love,  
_**Sev**_

**

* * *

**

**Reminder: Review:-P. I love readin' em! Thanks guys!**


	5. Chapter 4: On Holiday

_**Disclaimer: **_They aren't mine. I used bits of the book to fit in with my plotline.

_**Summary: **_AU. What if he had never called her Mudblood? A short story about the relationship between Lily and Snape, beginning with his worst memory. LilyEvans/SeverusSnape.

_**Tagline**__: What if… what if he had never said the cursèd word?_

**The Prince, the Toerag, and the Lily**

**Chapter Four**

_**On Holiday**_

'Oh look! Isn't it beautiful?' Lily pointed to a large building below them. James made a face that clearly said, _it's only a building _but he kept the opinion to himself, smiling at her. The sun laughed over the city, and his hand brushed against Lily's hopefully.

'Do you reckon we could get back to the hotel early and have a swim in the pool?' He asked, trying to seem as excited as he could about the prospect of walking around the hot city in the flaming sun for hours as she examined Muggle tourist attractions.

Lily nodded absentmindedly, and grabbed his hand. 'Look!' she exclaimed, pointing to a street sign. 'They have the Carnival parade here! Right on this street.'

James looked at her, startled. His hand was still in her grasp. He didn't care the least bit for the Carnival, only to slide his fingers through hers. When she realized that they were holding hands, she reddened, but didn't pull away.

* * *

'Lily?' There was a knock on her door. It was night, nearly a week into their holiday. Lily lay on her bed, writing an owl to her parents about how she and her friend Janie were visiting Macchu Picchu, when in fact she and James had just come from watching a springy couple tango in a tiny café in Buenos Aires.

'Yes?' She opened the door.

'Can I come in? I can't sleep,' James smiled at her. She smiled back reluctantly, opening the door a bit more.

* * *

'James?'

'Hmph?' A muffled sound came from under the pillow next to Lily's head.

'Can we stay in today? Can we skip all the sightseeing?' She asked, ruffling the bit of hair sticking out from between the sheets and pillow. He turned, exposing a grin.

'Merlin, you have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that!' She leaned in and kissed him. He suddenly seemed much more awake, and kissed her back, shoving her backward on the bed. She giggled.

'My hair! You're pulling it!' she swatted at his hand, under which a large gleaming red chunk of hair was caught. He kissed her, rolling her on top of him.

'There. Now you are welcome to pull at my hair,' James grinned, and Lily rolled her eyes.

_**

* * *

**_

I've been for a visit at the Malfoy Manor since you left, you know, working on the job search. I'm thinking of taking up a trip to Albania with some new acquaintances I've made. I was hoping to see you before I left. When is your holiday ending? I'll be leaving on Thursday. Owl as soon as you can.

Love,  
_**Sev**_

'What are you reading, Lovely Lily Lady?'

'Oh James, stop it,' she swatted his hand away from the parchment, which only made him peer over her shoulder. She whipped her hair in his way and stood. 'I'm serious, James. Leave me alone.'

'Of course, milady, as soon as you tell me who the owl is from,' he tried to snatch it from her hand playfully. She lowered it, face glowering.

'Leave me alone, Potter. Just because we share a room that doesn't entitle you to examine all my stuff! It's none of your business,' her tone seemed to revert to the one she used when he had flirted with her at Hogwarts. James held his hands up, Disapperated. Lily sighed, sitting back down to examine the letter. There was a loud crack behind her, but by the time she had turned, face livid, it was too late.

'Snivellus? Love?' said a voice of disgust behind her. She hit him on the arm and waved her wand. Her things began to arrange themselves in her trunk.

'I was wrong, Potter. You really are nothing but an arrogant toerag!' She shouted, shoving a remaining few bits of parchment, postcards and her owl, Daisy, into their places. James grabbed her hand, forcing her still.

'Lily! You don't mean that,' he said, staring into her eyes as if hoping he could proof in them. But the lividness of the green was clear.

'Let go of me, Potter,' he dropped her hand.

'Please, Lily.'

'Toerag! Taking me to expensive hotels while mummy and daddy pay and trying to make me fall for you on an exotic holiday! I should have known it was all an act."

'Lil-'

'Don't interrupt me, Potter!'

'Right, I didn't mea-'

With a loud crack, her trunk, the owl cage and Lily herself had disappeared.

James stared at the place where she had last stood, astounded. The last month and a half had been the best in his life, even better than when the Marauders had first managed their Animagi transformations. His eyes swept over the room, now half-empty and he saw that she had dropped the letter. He bent over and picked it up. He felt the anger rise. She had just left him to see someone who was well on his way on becoming a Death Eater, if he wasn't one already. Who else hung around the Malfoy Manor?

**Author's Note: Sorry bout the short short chapter. But it's a pretty short story, like I said. A bit of a prequel to the big ol' AU Lily/Snape story, like I said before. So keep an eye out for that, alright?**


	6. Chapter 5:Spinner's End of the Beginning

_**Disclaimer: **_They aren't mine. I used bits of the book to fit in with my plotline.

_**Summary: **_AU. What if he had never called her Mudblood? A short story about the relationship between Lily and Snape, beginning with his worst memory. LilyEvans/SeverusSnape.

_**Tagline**__: What if… what if he had never said the cursèd word?_

_Author's Note: There are five chapters of this story, plus a prologue! This is the last one. Enjoy, and tell me what you think:) and stay tuned for the AU sequel possibly called **The Little Lily**_

**The Prince, the Toerag, and the Lily**

**Chapter Five**

_**Spinner's End of the Beginning**_

Lily went to her parents' house and sent Severus an owl. She told them that Janie had been called away urgently (her sister had an accident), and that's why she'd come home nearly a week early. Instead of a return owl, she heard a loud knock on the door, and her mum calling, 'Lily!'

She bounded down the stairs, her dark red hair flying. Severus looked a little startled, then looked like he wanted to say something, but Lily interrupted.

'Do you want to go by the river? I've just arrived.'

'Right. Yeah.' Snape turned again. He was wearing a pair of jeans and white undershirt, which gave him a neater appearance than usual. Lily followed him to the riverbank close to the little Snape house at Spinner's End.

'I thought you weren't supposed to be back until a week from now?' Severus finally asked, breaking the silence.

'Yeah, I was. But I felt a little unhappy with my poor choice in company.' Lily said, avoiding his eyes.

'Why, who were you with?'

'I don't want to talk about it,' Lily answered in a curt tone with a very definitive note to it. 'It was a mistake.'

They walked in silence, until Lily chose a sunlit patch of grass and sat. Severus sat across from her, watching as she angrily poked the ground with a twig.

'Are you alright?' He asked, hoping the anger wasn't directed at him. She shrugged.

'You were at the Malfoy Manor,' she said, trying to keep herself from sounding too accusing, but failing.

'You were gone,' he snapped back.

'I needed a holiday!'

'Don't we all.'

'Sev, I don't want to fight. I've had enough for one day.'

'Right.'

'Well? You wanted to see me. You're leaving?'

'I'm thinking about it. I mean, I've talked with some people. But it isn't sure yet.'

'Don't go.' Lily cut him off, suddenly feeling a sick wave of dread wash over her. Severus stared at her, hope burning in his black eyes.

'Lily, look-'

'No, I'm serious. Please. Don't go!' The words seemed to be streaming out of her mouth uncontrollably, urgently. They stared at each other. Lily noted that his hair had been washed, even though it was quite long, nearly brushing his shoulders. Her eyes travelled to his clean clothes, and finally back to his eyes, which were watching her very carefully.

'I won't.'

She sighed, an inexplicable wave of relief washing over her.

'But Lily, what should we do then?'

'Do?'

'Well we can't just- I can't keep living with my mum, I'm helping her best I can but she needs to be in a hospital, I can't keep-I need to- We need to find jobs,' Severus mumbled, slumping.

'You can't leave!' Lily cried. 'Home isn't home without you being right around the corner, and-' she stopped, looking stricken.

He was staring at his hands as if trying to gather his courage. 'Maybe we can get a place in Diagon Alley.'

Lily stared at him. He was still avoiding her eyes, knitting his fingers together, apart. Finally she murmured, 'We?'

He finally met her gaze and gave a tiny nod. She didn't say anything, but her expression softened slightly. They stood quite frozen, looking at each other. Lily's head was filled with muddled, contradicting thoughts, all trying to come to the surface at once and convince her of what to do.

_Does he __**like**__ me? _

_But James!_

_But James was just the arrogant prat Sev said he was._

_But Sev has been my best friend since-well, ages ago! _

_Exactly._

_Yeah, exactly._

_Well, what's wrong with that? _

_Snogging my best friend? Everything!!_

_Why?_

_Well what if we break up? Then he's gone forever._

_Puh-lease. You think he's just in it for the snogging?_

_Well what then?_

_You!_

_Me? _

'Lily?'

'Oh, yeah. Um, do you mean, like-' but Severus cut her off, leaning in toward her until her words turned into a whisper and then stopped. Their lips met and something warm and tingly seemed to pour from her into Severus, making him want more. He reluctantly touched her hair, weaving his fingers through it. His eye slid open ever so slowly to see her pale skin so close that he could count the tiny sprinkling of freckles over her nose.

The kiss seemed to last forever, both reluctant to be the one to pull away. Finally they broke, avoiding each other's gaze. After a long pause, Lily looked up into his eyes.

'Yes, I suppose we should. Find a flat at Diagon Alley, I mean.'


End file.
